Marriage
Alfen customs In an effort to keep their bloodline pure, most Alfen marry their siblings. The eldest son chooses first from among his sisters, then the second son, and so on. On the off chance that there's no one else to marry (for instance, if there are too many sisters or the parents wish for it), an Elf can marry outside of his family but this is incredibly rare. Males Elves can wed multiple siblings if he so wishes, provided he is the sole male heir of their family and his sisters consent. Centaurian customs Arranged marriages are still widely embraced among the centaurs, seeing it as the best way to birth offspring with the most desirable features. Marriage is treated as a platonic affair, going so far to even call it a pact ceremony. Both bride and groom swear their undying loyalty to the other, promising to tend to the other for as long as they live, before being declared wed - not as husband and wife, but as partners. Pacts are not only to breed the best offspring, but to form an undying bond with another centaur. For this reason, it is socially acceptable for two males, two females or otherwise to be wed. Close friends and even siblings (something picked up from the Alfen) are just as likely to Pact as arranged couples. Feyrie customs The Fey see little point in monogamy, only exacerbated by their belief that the number 2 represents duality and is often perceived as unending conflict, as there is no third to balance the others. Similarly, the number 1 represents unity and strength, and so there is little shame in remaining single. The most respected relationship is one of a triad, 3 is an extremely magical number, appearing in nature and age old tales alike. Three represents the divine principle that underlies life such as the mind, body, and spirit; birth, life and death; beginning, middle and end; past, present and future, and so forth. For the Fey, marriage and intimate relations are fluid and ever changing, holding less importance to them than to other races. Gaian customs Gaians hold marriage in high regards, considering their short lifespan compared to the other races. In fact, failing to get married late into an individual's 20s can make many despair, as this is seen as the optimal age of marriage. Those with high statuses and great wealth are approached by many suitors in an attempt to have a rich bloodline, whilst lower class Gaians focus more on their careers and day-to-day life hoping to stumble across a potential spouse. Gaian men can choose to have multiple wives if they please, but those with less wealth tend to be monogamous. Women are expected to have only one husband. Mer customs Women are typically the ones to propose, especially when they hold a higher position than the male. However, she will still take the name of his house upon wedding. The groom is expected to give the bride's family a dowry - usually in jade and gold. The wedding ceremony is held underwater, and is typically very quick, rarely going over 10 minutes (and always including a blessing to Titane). But, Mer love showing off their gold and celebrating, so the reception always lasts well into the night. Royal weddings are always celebrated for three days and three nights. Nordic customs Whilst often Barbaric, the Nords take marriage very seriously, the wedding ceremony being extremely sacred to them. Both the bride and groom exchange their most prized possessions with one another, before slicing their palm and clutching the other's hand. This mixing of blood shows a deep bond, one that transcends materialism and mortality. Once wed, the celebrations truly begin; following true Nordic tradition, the happy couple and their guests take part in song and dance, gorging themselves on endless food and drink. Orcish customs Orcs wed in a way very similar to the Nords. They feast hard and drink long after the feats has ended. Orcish wedding without a friendly brawl, loud music, crazed dancing and brazen copulation is a dull affair; it is known. The bride and groom often present each other with gifts, usually a well forged weapon (for the groom) and a beautifully crafted piece of jewelry (for the bride). Category:Culture & Society